The present invention relates to novel amides of 3-amino-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives with 1,7-fused 1H-indole-2-carboxylic acid derivatives and the salts thereof, and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and to a process for the preparation of these compounds.
European Patent Application No. 0,167,919 discloses 1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives which are substituted in the 3-position and have CCK-antagonistic effects.
Cholecystokinin (=CCK) is a peptide which occurs in gastrointestinal tissue and in the central nervous system, has a widely diverse spectrum of effects and which exerts, inter alia, stimulating effects on colon motility, gallbladder contraction and exocrine pancreas secretion and inhibitory effects on emptying of the stomach, and also influences appetite regulation. CCK antagonists are pharmacologically active substances which are able to bind to CCK receptors and thus can inhibit CCK-induced processes.